


shower me with affection

by Rototo



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!ohm, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, i joke about daddy kink sry, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rototo/pseuds/Rototo
Summary: Luke invites Ohm over to his house for the first time and, well... he's never had very good self-control.OR: shameless shower smut





	shower me with affection

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that this is my first fic on this site idk what happened. unbeta'd. wordy af. enjoy?
> 
> also i'm @ohmohmohmitsmagic on tumblr if u wanna follow for more gratuitous ohmtoonz smut ;) it's all i'm good for really

Luke hadn’t meant for this to happen.

He may talk a big game online, flirting with Ohm non-stop and constantly making innuendos to fluster Ohm and make him laugh – but this – this was _not_ the plan. Ohm had knocked on his door three hours earlier, an excited grin in place along with a flush when Luke swung it open in record time. Ohm was shorter than him, but Luke already knew that, with brunette hair and deep brown eyes and a trim beard and mustache that Luke had imagined time and time again once he’d heard Ohm describe it. He was actually remarkably similar to some of the fan’s artistic recreations of him, though his face was rounder and he was scrawnier and paler than expected (not surprising for a stay-at-home nerd). He was _pretty_ though, and Luke felt weak in the knees.

“Hey Cartoonz,” Ohm said brightly and a bit smug, and Luke’s eyes unconsciously darted down to his plump pink bottom lip. “Are you gonna stop drooling and let me in anytime soon or am I –“

Luke hadn’t let him finish, pulling the man into a tight hug before he could get the rest of the sentence out. Ohm had gasped a noise of surprise, but it didn’t take him long to reciprocate. Burying his head in Luke’s shoulder, he breathed in heavily and held on tighter.

They’d had this meeting planned for months, and yet neither of them could have prepared themselves for the overwhelming amount of raw emotion that took over upon seeing each other face-to-face finally. Luke’s heart was racing when they pulled back after probably a full minute, and Ohm’s eyes were shining and his smile was a bit watery but no less joyous.

“So,” Ohm said as he released Luke and took a step back. Luke tried not to show his disappointment at the loss. “Care to show me around?”

It was already late afternoon, so they spent time ‘Netflix and chilling’ on Luke’s couch while they got comfortable enough with each other to start making their usual jokes, accompanied with way too much eyebrow waggling and fond eye rolls. It was nice, and eventually Ohm asked to use the shower (which he had fanboyed over when Luke had given him a tour of the house) so they could start getting ready to sleep.

That was when it went south.

Luke hadn’t planned on Ohm calling him in when he couldn’t figure out how to turn the shower off, hadn’t banked on Ohm still being naked with a towel around his waist and droplets of water rolling down his flushed torso. He hadn’t been ready for the fierce wave of carnal desire that led him to closing the distance between them and connecting their lips roughly, and he _definitely_ wasn’t ready for Ohm probing his lips with an exploratory tongue as soon as he got over the initial shock.

He briefly wondered whether they should stop to talk about this, but threw his rational thought down the drain as soon as he backed Ohm into the wall without disconnecting their lips and Ohm’s towel fluttered to the floor when he lifted his legs to wrap around Luke’s waist.

So Luke _really_ hadn’t meant for this to happen, but he isn’t going to complain when his tongue is mapping out the inside of Ohm’s hot mouth and he has one hand squeezing Ohm’s ass and the other teasing an apparently sensitive nipple. Ohm groans into Luke’s mouth and squeezes his eyes shut tighter when Luke pinches the bud between two fingers, and Luke feels a fire in his belly that has him detaching his mouth from Ohm’s to attach it to his neck and suck possessive marks onto his light olive skin.

The warm water cascades around them, steaming up the enclosed space while Ohm hitches a leg behind Luke’s lower back (Luke had put him down when they’d entered the shower) to pull him closer. The movement causes their erections to slide together and they moan in unison, Ohm trailing his hands up to tangle in Luke’s hair and hug him closer to his body. Luke certainly isn’t complaining, and obliges Ohm’s silent request for more by sucking another mean hickey right above Ohm’s collarbone while haltingly thrusting his hips forward to create more friction between their cocks.

“Cartoonz – _Luke –_ “ Ohm chokes out, and Ohm’s breathy voice accompanied with the call of his own name sends blood rushing straight to Luke’s dick. Luke grunts and bites another mark into Ohm’s jugular, feeling as Ohm’s hips jerk forward, seeking relief for his straining erection. “Do you – can I suck you off?” he asks, voice low, and Luke freezes as his heartrate spikes.

He leans back to get a look at Ohm’s face, flushed and desperate with his mouth hanging open as his eyes trail down Luke’s body before they land on his crotch. Ohm licks his lips conspicuously, eyes going hooded, and Luke gulps at the image.

“Is that even a question, Ohm?” he tries to joke, but it falls flat with the raw want and gravelly tinge to his voice. Ohm looks up to meet his eyes again with a smirk.

“Call me Ryan,” he says, low and husky. He pulls his hands from Luke’s hair to trail down his torso, sinking slowly to his knees as he does so. Luke quickly switches their positions so it’s him resting against the wall, watching Ohm settle between his legs and eye his dick hungrily, licking his lips once again. Luke groans at the sight and throws his head back when Ohm brings up his hands to rest against Luke’s thighs.

“Don’t look so eager, _Ryan,_ goddamn,” Luke says, and he can hear Ryan chuckle. “You look like you wanna eat it.”

“I do,” Ryan answers, then one of his hands drags through Luke’s scant pubes to settle on the base of his dick. Luke sucks in a breath and Ryan starts stroking, agonizingly slow, along the shaft. “I wasn’t kidding about being amazing at deepthroating.”

It sounds like he’s smirking, and Luke grits his teeth together at the obvious teasing. He looks back down to find Ohm staring up at him, a smug smirk on his face as he continues his languid stroking. Luke frowns and reaches forward to grab the back of Ohm’s head with one hand, Ohm’s face falls in surprise when Luke yanks him forward until his lips are nearly pressed against the tip of Luke’s cock.

“Then prove it,” Luke growls out, and Ryan huffs a giggle that causes a shiver to course through Luke when the puff of air hits his sensitive tip.

Luke expects him to tease more, but instead Ryan swallows him all the way down to the hilt in one go (an impressive feat as Luke is not small by _any_ means) and Luke throws his head back again, groaning so loud he’s _sure_ the neighbors must have heard it. Ohm huffs another laugh that Luke feels more than hears. The tip of his dick is pressed up against the back of Ohm’s throat, and Ohm’s tongue is lapping slowly up and down the underside of Luke’s dick like he’s waiting for _Luke_ to adjust.

After a few more seconds of this, Luke glances down to see Ohm’s head slightly tilted back with his watering eyes trained upward on Luke’s face. Once Luke meets his eyes, he smiles around Luke’s dick, winks, and starts going to town.

Luke groans again, but doesn’t take his eyes away this time from the sight of Ryan enthusiastically bobbing his head up and down, tongue licking and swirling around every inch of his penis – paying special attention to the head and the throbbing veins. Luke’s fingers curl in Ryan’s wet hair as he resists the urge to thrust into the wet heat of Ohm’s willing mouth. Ohm isn’t trying to restrain him in any way, but Luke _really_ doesn’t want to hurt him when he’s receiving the best blowjob of his life. Ohm is making it difficult to restrain himself though, especially when he shifts his hand from Luke’s thigh to his balls and starts lightly playing with them.

The noises escaping Luke’s lips are ones he hadn’t known he’d been capable of making as Ryan licks at his slit and swallows the pre-cum dribbling out of it. Eventually he has to cave and toss his head back while his bare toes flex on the floor and heat pools in his loins.

He can’t stop the filth that erupts from his mouth when he’s this close, so he doesn’t try.

“You’re so good for me, _Ryan,_ so good at taking my dick,” Luke grunts, bringing up his other hand to curl in Ohm’s hair as well and Ohm moans around his dick when he pulls. “You were so eager to get it in your mouth – how’s it taste, Ohm? You wanna taste my cum? Want me to shoot down your throat, you little slut?”

Ryan whimpers, which is music to Luke’s ears until Ohm pulls off completely, leaving them both panting loudly in the steamy room. Luke’s eyes snap questioningly downwards to find Ohm squirming and biting his abused lips while he palms his own dick. He looks up to meet Luke’s gaze, eyes still watering and face a blotchy red and Luke has never looked at someone so hot in his life.

“I need you – inside me,” Ryan says haltingly, voice fucked-out and raspy and he attempts to clear it to make it sound less like he’d just expertly deepthroated a dick. Luke is trying to keep from cumming from the image and Ryan’s words alone. “ _Now._ ”

Luke finds himself smirking, despite having had his orgasm denied just a few seconds prior, as he says, “demanding bitch, aren’t you?”

Ohm cracks a grin at that, “shut up and fuck me, bitch.” Luke can’t help a laugh.

After retrieving the lube and agreeing to fuck in the shower, Luke prepares Ohm quickly and efficiently. He goes fast partially because they’ve both been close for a while now, but also because the hot water will probably run out soon so they’re on a time crunch. Still, Luke does his job well because Ohm is a writhing, moaning mess by the end of it. Luke had found his prostate pretty easily, and he wasn’t above abusing the fuck out of it to get Ryan screaming.

He doesn’t scream, but Luke figures there’s still time.

Luke has him against the wall, and Ohm had long since wrapped his legs around Luke’s waist and his arms around his shoulders so Luke could keep them both upright.

“ _Luke_ ,” Ohm bites out when Luke brushes his prostate again, and Luke smiles at Ohm’s pinched expression. Ryan opens his eyes slightly to glare. “Stop teasing and _fuck me already._ ”

Luke’s smile morphs into a smirk when he slams his three fingers into Ohm’s prostate again, causing Ohm to squeeze his eyes shut and moan. Luke pulls his fingers out with a laugh when Ryan opens his eyes again and slaps at his chest in half-hearted retaliation, though the corners of his mouth are twitching upwards.

“You’re a little bitch,” Ryan tells him, and Luke snorts.

“Says the one who was just begging for my dick,” Luke responds, lining his leaking cock up with Ohm’s hole. He’d already rolled on a condom earlier, and he lubes up swiftly. He hesitates, not pushing in yet while Ryan holds his breath and stares down at Luke’s dick in anticipation. Luke looks up at him with a smirk, and Ohm’s eyes flick to his with a slight frown. “Ask nicely this ti-“

Ohm’s response is rolling his hips so that Luke’s tip breaches the tight ring of muscle and they both hiss at the fit. Luke is thick, and as well-prepared as Ryan is, it’s still an adjustment.

“You little _shit,_ ” Luke hisses, looking up to find Ryan’s face scrunched up in concentration and discomfort as Luke pushes in slowly. He’s tempted to make a joke about his dick being too big for Ohm to handle, but instead he leans forward and presses his lips to Ryan’s to distract him. It goes from tender and loving (which Luke promptly ignores the implications of) to heated within a few seconds, and lasts until Luke is fully seated inside him and Ohm pulls away to breathe.

It’s a tense few seconds of loud panting into each other’s mouths and the sound of water hitting the tiles before Ohm breathes out, “I hate to say it but,” a smile spreads across his face and Luke raises his eyebrows, “you’re so _big._ ”

Luke barks out a laugh, causing Ohm to chuckle. “You gonna start callin’ me ‘daddy,’ too?”

Ohm laughs outright at that. “Maybe next time,” he says, pulling an arm back to pat Luke on the shoulder.

Luke’s smile widens, “ _next time?_ ” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows, and Ohm’s smile is radiant.

“Next time,” he confirms, and after a moment’s hesitation, gives Luke a sweet little peck on the lips before settling back against the wall. “Now move.”

Luke is giddy with a feeling besides arousal swelling in his gut, but he ignores it in favor of focusing on the task at hand. Looking down at their joined bodies, he rolls his hips experimentally. It feels _so good,_ Ohm is deliciously tight and hot around him and he wants to pound into him like a horny bunny, but the hitch in Ohm’s breath makes him restrain himself.

He looks up to scan Ohm’s face, he’s wearing the same pinched expression as before, biting down on his bottom lip.

“You good?” Luke asks softly.

It’s a fair few seconds before Ohm opens his mouth to answer. “I’m good,” Ohm affirms. He opens his eyes and gives Luke a sharp nod. “Keep going.”

Luke finds a rhythm after a few more thrusts, and soon enough Ryan is moving his hips to meet him. The moans start a good half-minute later, and at the first call of Luke’s name, Luke loses his self-control (honestly, when it comes to Ohm, it doesn’t take much).

He starts thrusting harder and faster, the sound of Ohm’s moans, Luke’s grunts, and skin slapping on skin echoing in the bathroom. It’s ridiculously hot, especially when Luke looks up to find Ryan with his jaw slack and eyes screwed up in bliss, moans spilling out uninhibited. He’s yet to scream though, but Ryan is incredibly vocal and Luke is _positive_ that when he finds that _one spot –_

Ohm throws his head back so hard that it slams into the wall of the shower (and Luke’s _sure_ it’s going to hurt later) with a shout that’s quickly followed by a long, drawn-out moan of Luke’s name as Luke relentlessly snaps his hips to hit the same spot again and again. Ryan has gone practically limp in his arms, but that doesn’t slow Luke down one bit.

“Found it,” Luke says, voice strained with exertion and arousal, and he can tell Ryan is close when he glances down to find pre-cum leaking from his tip. He’s nearing his own end, the pleasure building up to a peak as Ryan clenches around him. “You take my dick so _well,_ Ryan. It’s like you were made for it. You like it when I’m fuckin’ you this hard, huh?”

Luke leans forward and bites down on Ohm’s earlobe, and the answering hoarse groan makes Luke smirk. He reaches down to grab Ryan’s ass and spread his cheeks so he can go even faster, balls slapping wetly against the other’s ass cheeks.

There’s a handful of seconds where nothing is said, before Ryan gasps out, “is that all you got, _Luke_?” They’re both panting hard and swiftly reaching the end of their ropes, but there’s an unmistakable smugness to Ryan’s voice that has Luke’s competitive side flaring. Ohm chokes down moans as he says, “thought I’d be able to cum untouched for the first time, but –“

He hisses when Luke moves his lips to bite down roughly on the juncture between neck and shoulder, and then Luke’s licking the pain away and feeling his orgasm building once more. He’s absolutely _determined_ to have Ohm cum first, untouched, and so he continues pounding against that one spot while he leans up to whisper in Ryan’s ear.

“You little _bitch –_ you like it rough, I shoulda known. D’you know how good your ass feels? You’re so _tight_ and warm – I could fuck you all day _and_ all night. Fuck you until you pass out and when you wake up, fuck you again. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Luke licks a stripe up the shell of Ryan’s ear, and at this point Ryan is a whimpering, shaking, moaning mess as Luke relentlessly fucks up into him.

“ _Fuck,_ Luke, I want –“ Ryan chokes out, then his grip tightens around Luke’s neck and waist. Luke leans back to look at his face, and Ryan’s jaw is slack and his eyes are nearly closed when he whimpers out, “don’t stop, _don’t stop – don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop –“_

Ryan shouts his release, his hole clenching around Luke’s dick. His untouched dick shoots spurts of cum onto both of their stomachs and chests, and Luke milks him through it, chasing his own release. It’s a combination of Ryan breathing Luke’s name over and over again as he shakes through the aftershocks and the blissed-out, well-fucked look on his face that sends Luke over the edge. He groans, burying his head in Ohm’s neck and shuddering through his own intense orgasm. He’s sure his legs are about to give out, but he manages to keep them both upright as they descend from their highs.

Their panting fills the room, and they stay locked in the same position until the water starts to get cold. This spurs Luke into action with another groan, pulling out of Ohm (causing Ryan to shudder violently at the sensitivity) and setting him on his own two feet while he ties off the condom. Luke watches, amused, when Ryan falls back against the wall with a wet smack and slides down it, eyes still closed and jaw still slack.

Luke snorts as he turns off the shower, tosses the condom in the trash, and goes to grab towels to dry them off. The cum had been washed away with the constant stream of water, and Luke really didn’t have the energy for a full shower right now anyway. He starts drying himself off as he heads back over to Ohm with a blissful smile on his face, unable to keep it at bay.

“Did I fuck you so hard your legs stopped working?” Luke jokes, and Ryan cracks a grin with his eyes still closed. “Am I gonna have to carry you to bed?” Luke tosses the towel and it lands on Ohm’s face. Ohm pulls it off with a laugh.

“Nah – I’m good. I just – just need a few minutes is all,” he speaks quieter than usual, voice completely fucked from their activities and Luke’s grin widens.

Once Luke is dry, he takes over for Ryan, who’d been halfheartedly swiping at his chest with the towel while Luke dried himself off. Ohm gives him a grateful, sleepy smile when Luke squats next to him and plucks the towel from his grip. Luke’s heart skips and he has to look away before his smile gets _too_ blatantly loving.

“So, uh,” Luke clears his throat, trying to think of the best way to word this as he runs the towel over Ryan’s legs. “We gonna talk about this?”

Ohm snorts, then coughs a bit when it hurts his probably-sore throat. Luke peeks up at him curiously, shoulders tense and lips set in a firm line. Ryan meets his eyes and, upon seeing how tense he is, smiles gently at him, bringing up a hand to play with the soft hairs at the base of Luke’s neck.

“I thought it was obvious,” Ryan says softly, and Luke tilts his head to indicate he should continue. “Y’know, the mutual attraction,” Ohm elaborates, then his grin turns a little sly. “Though I _was_ expecting dinner first.”

Luke relaxes into a laugh, and throws the towel over Ohm’s head to roughly towel dry his hair while Ohm indignantly squawks.

“Not my fault you’re so fuckable,” Luke admonishes. Then, as an after-thought, “you probably called me in here on purpose – you _knew_ what you were doing.”

Luke pulls the towel away and Ohm holds up his hands in defense, shit-eating grin still in place. His hair is sticking up in every direction, and Luke finds it utterly adorable.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ryan says, and Luke playfully rolls his eyes, pretending to roll up his towel for a whip while Ryan flinches away with a giggle. “It’s not _my_ fault you have no self-control.”

“Actually, it is.” Luke grins when Ryan laughs again. “Can you walk yet, ya little bitch?”

Ohm’s gaze snaps to his legs, and he eyes them distrustfully.

“Uh,” he says, “a few more – _Cartoonz!”_

Before he can finish, Luke stands with a sigh and scoops him up bridal style while Ohm flails and screams until his arms are safely around Luke’s neck. Luke cracks up and Ohm tries to glare, but ends up joining him while he slaps at Luke’s chest without much strength.

“You asshole!”

“Man, I wish I was recording that,” Luke is still chuckling while he carries Ryan to his bedroom. “Whenever I feel down, that would have been good for a laugh. Your _scream –“_

He laughs again and this earns him another smack from Ohm. Though Ohm is smiling, there’s a flush crawling up his neck and cheeks.

“Shut up,” he says, without much venom, and Luke giggles.

“Good comeback.”

 

* * *

 

It’s when they’re finally settled in for the night (with Luke as the little spoon, because “you are _not_ pushing your junk up against my sore ass all night – I’ll _never_ fall a _s_ leep”) that Luke asks the big question.

“So, uh,” Luke starts, swallowing down his nerves while he holds one of Ohm’s hands in his own, pulling it closer to his bare chest. “You know I like you, right?”

Luke gains some confidence when Ohm hums sleepily and lightly squeezes him. “I like you, too, Luke.”

He’s still anxious, though, when he asks, “then what are we now?”

Ohm giggles against the back of his neck, and it makes butterflies erupt in Luke’s stomach, especially when accompanied with the words, “I would think ‘boyfriends’ would be the most appropriate term. I don’t know how people would feel about me calling you 'daddy’ in public.”

Luke feels light and airy when he answers with a chuckle and a, “fuck what people think, _boyfriend,_ I will call you daddy in the middle of a goddamn restaurant and ain’t nobody gonna stop me.”

When Ohm giggles into his neck again, a sappy grin spreads across Luke’s face that he can’t quite hold back. He’s kind of glad Ohm can’t see his face, actually.

Ryan sounds half-asleep when he says, “I’d say that I’d stop you, but we both know that’s a lie.”

While they both sleepily chuckle, Luke brings up Ohm’s palm with his own hand to kiss it.

“Go to sleep, Ohm,” he says softly. Ohm digs his nose deeper into Luke’s neck and Luke can feel his smile.

“Alright. Good night, _boyfriend._ ”

Luke rolls his eyes with as much irritation as a love-sick puppy, and squeezes Ohm’s hand.

“Night, boyfriend.”

Luke _really_ hadn’t meant for this to happen – but he’s so glad it did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO GROSSLY SAPPY LOL also not pictured here: luke’s shirt that he gave ohm to sleep in being too big for him okay ohm is adoRABLE *SOBS*
> 
> this was supposed to be a drabble pwp where did i go wrong BUT uh I HOPE YOU LIKED IT thanks for reading! <3


End file.
